Colonel Payne
Colonel Payne Plot- Alive Colonel Payne ran the Expendable Toys Juvenile Infantry School on Leviathan 1. The children would fight to the death in combat training. The children are informed that they will be returned to their parents if they captured the flag, thus encouraging them to fight to the death. He states that Zazie was a graduate from his school and his finest pupil. He indicates that he trains the children to help them experience the "taste of ultimate freedom and the richness of life." He was injured by Alita with an electromagnetic punch where his body was obliterated except for his head. His head lands by Zazie where he states that it must be thrilling to kill him after hating him for so long. He then states that life at its core is slavery. His head was then shot by Zazie. Plot- Deceased Colonel Payne is shown again in Phase 23 (Karate Antlion Pitt!!) as a ghost that haunts Alita's decisions. He shares the memories of Alita and usually encourages her to give up, die or give in to her current situation. Plot- Representing her guilt Colonel Payne appears in Phase 27 representing her guilt regarding the Space Angel's Z.O.T.T. first round match against the Fighting Nursery School Guntroll. He tells Alita to crush the hopes of the children and teach them despair. He accuses Alita of trying to play as Spartacus when she refuses because she is only trying to save Lou. He states that she must save all twenty thousand Tiphareans in the incubator if she is fighting for a noble cause. She has an emotional break down and Sechs informs her that she can sit out this round of the fight and he will fight the match with Elf and Zwolf. In Phase 35, during Alita's trip to infiltrate the incubator, Colonel Payne states to Alita that he can see her pain and that she may not want to remember her past if it is to painful to recall. In Phase 44, during the time that Alita was passed out, Alita and Colonel pain have a discussion in a library about the genocide that she caused. Payne calls Alita his pupil during the discussion and encourages her to go back to those that would love her for who she is (Figure Four and Doctor Ido). She refuses and he informs her that her future will force her to face a cruel fate and walks out of the library. In Phase 61, Payne confronts Alita about her realization of her brain bio chip and laughs. He tells her that he told her that the truth would change her forever. He asks her why she is giving up the only flesh and blood she has. In Phase 97, Colonel Payne tells Alita that those who approach her now only fear her, want to destroy her, or profit from her. He tells her that no one is worth trusting and she is alone. Alita states that she is used to being alone and has no regrets as tears fall down her cheeks. Plot- Death as a ghost In Phase 105, Colonel Payne is removed from Alita's psych by Tunpo in the cyber verse. She asked how and he informed her that strong visualized malignant thoughts can take on a form of their own. Appeared in: Phase 19, Phase 23, Phase 27, NG Theater (No Good Punch), Phase 29, Phase 35, Phase 44, Phase 61, Phase 97, Phase 105 Category:Zazie Category:Tunpo Category:Alita